Cooking involves heating a food item to a sufficient temperature for a duration of time to cause a transformation of the food item to a tastier, more edible, and/or more digestible form. The process of heating a food item, however, may be problematic due to the inherent dynamic changes caused by removing or adding ingredients to a pot or pan, as well as the changes in heat capacity of the food item as water is released by the food item and evaporated. Skilled chefs may overcome these issues by using experience to judge the output of a heat source, with a particular pot or pan, as well as using the change in appearance and texture of the food item to determine doneness. Unfortunately, less experienced cooks frequently make mistakes when heating a food item, such as putting the food item in a pan before it is hot enough to sear the surface, undercooking the food item, or overcooking the food item.
To assist in cooking, thermal sensors may be embedded in cookware. These thermal sensors may allow a user to determine a temperature associated with the cooking processes. Unfortunately, typical thermal sensor positioning in cookware, and typical methods for embedding thermal sensors in cookware may be deficient.